Yandere Party
by Sad But Rad100
Summary: When seven friends from Akademi High do the Ayano Ever After charm they find themselves in Heavenly Host Elementary *warning gore and mature language*


The sound of rain hitting the window echoed throughout the almost empty classroom, a small candle illuminating the dark room.

"I-it was a dark and rainy night after school, just like this one...Running down the stairs the teacher lost her footing. She tumbled down the stairs…. and died." The voice of Oka Ruto filled the air as her face was illuminated by the candle. She looked around at all her friends before continuing with her ghost story. "You have all heard the stories right? Before Akademi high was built there was another school that stood here. _Heavenly Host Elementary School._

It was such a horrible thing to have happened, the principal was devastated he cared for the school as if it was his own child you see. But one thing led to another and ultimately a decision was reached. The school would shut down. The principal was so stricken with grief over losing his child that on the day the school would close its doors for good, he climbed to the roof and threw himself off. Or so the story goes."

A few gasps could be heard from the circle of students. You could hear someone shuffling around to get comfortable.

"People thought Heavenly Host was cursed because that was the first of many deaths to take place there. That's why they tore it down," Oka continued.

"However, people say that the teacher who fell down the stairs still has no idea that she is dead. And on rainy evenings like this after the school day has come to an end she roams these hallways, still thinking they are her own. She should be making her rounds soon, it's just after seven o'clock. That's when she appears. The power goes out and you'll hear her knock on the door before opening it slowly before she asks the same question 'is anyone still here?' And then-" Oka was cut off by a loud clap of thunder from outside and the candle going out. In the darkness she could hear Taro scream and She along with her friends Saki, Pipi and Kokona let out a scream as well.

"T-the c-candle it went o-out." Taro screamed his voice was full of panic that he wasn't even trying to hide.

"Don't scare us like that you idiot." Kokona scolded standing up and looking in the direction she guessed he was in.

"I-I don't like this. This shouldn't be happening." Oak said looking around frantically, her hair slapping her in the face as she did so.

"Not bad Oka. You had me scared for a minute." Shin said smirking towards the candle that had been lit moments ago.

"What are you talking about there is no way I could have done this, the lights in the hall went off too. This is a real blackout." Her eyes landed on the spot that her friends voice had come from.

"Does anyone else hear that?" Pipi squeaked out as she grabbed tightly onto Ryuto's arm.

The room fell silent as they all listened for what Pipi had heard. From down the hallway was the unmistakable sound of high heels on the tile floor. Click. Click. Click.

A terrified whine could he headed from Taro as he tried not to scream or breakdown crying.

"Get ahold of yourself," Kokona whispered "And let go of my chest."

"Sorry, sorry I couldn't see where I was grabbing."

Slowly the footsteps grew closer to the classroom that the seven student were sitting in.

"I told you it was a bad idea to stay late and tell ghost stories." Taro whined, still embarrassed about grabbing Kokonas chest. Before anyone could shush him a loud knock on the door could be heard. Everyone held their breaths in fear that whatever was on the other of the door would hear them.

" _Is anyone still here? Go home children."_ A soft feminine voice cut through the silence as the door slowly began to open. Another scream as the door opened fully to reveal, Karin Hanna the homeroom teacher.

"Heehee. Did I scare you?" She asked turning the lights back on.

"Miss Karin?" Taro asked looking at his teacher in disbelief. Oka simply stood up and walked over to her teacher to give her a high five.

"Alright looks like we got them good." The two said giving each other a smile. All the others in the room stared at the two in disbelief.

"Looks like we've even had." Saki and Pipi said happily, looking towards Oka and Miss Karin.

"Taro you were terrified." Shin said looking at his trembling friend on the ground.

"I thought Ryuto's reaction was funny but yours was a whole new level of priceless." Pipi said walking up to her friend.

"I agree Taro always has the best reactions to these things." Ryuto said giving a small chuckle.

"I love it when my scares are so effective like this." Oka said turning to her friends.

Slowly Taro got of the ground and glared at his teacher and friend.

"Sorry about that Taro, it I must admit your reaction was quite amusing." Miss Karin said giving the boy a sweet smile. "All pranking aside, I ran into an adorable individual in the hallway who has come to see her big brother."

From the darkness of the hallway a young girl who looked like the female version of Taro stepped into the classroom.

"Hi everyone." She said giving a small wave to the older students around her.

"Hanako what are you doing here?" Taro asked his little sister.

"Big Brother! You forgot your umbrella this morning so I came to bring it to you." Hanako said while holding out the blue umbrella to her older brother.

"I guess I did forget about it, sorry Hanako." Taro said scratching the back of his neck.

"No problem big brother."

"Aww she is so cute." Pips cooed as she went over to greet herself "I'm Pipi Osu, nice to meet you."

"I had no idea that you had such a cute sister Taro." Kokona said as she smiled at the younger girl.

"She definitely didn't get it from you." Saki teased coming up behind Taro. Everyone in the room let out a laugh.

"I'm Hanako Yamada." The young one introduced herself.

"Alright everyone it's past seven, you should all be heading home now." Miss Karin said making eye contact with all of her students. "Just come in early tomorrow to help me get this place all cleaned up alright."

"Pipi you're so lucky, you don't have to clean anything up tomorrow." Saki said while giving the black and pink haired girl a small smile. Everyone else in the room gave Pipi a sad glance as they thought about the school day tomorrow.

"Big brother what are they talking about?" Hanako asked

"Pipi is moving. The cultural festival was her last day."

"Oh."

"We're all going to miss you Pipi." Shin said putting a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder

"It won't be the same without you here."

"We'll come and visit as often as we can, that's a promise."

"You'll make new friends at your new school in no time." Her friends tried to reassure her but Pipi couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks.

"Thank you." She sniffled as she was embraced by all her friends. Tears flowed down all of their cheeks, not wanting this hug to end.

"Pipi stop crying. Let's see that beautiful smile of yours." Ryuto said breaking away from the hug and taking out his phone.

"O-okay, but let's get everyone in the shot."

Everyone stood together waiting for Ryuto to snap the photo. As the flash went off everyone smiled.

"Hey lets see it!" Saki said.

"Give me a sec and I'll send it to all of you." Ryuto said.

"Hey teach. Before we all leave can we try something? I promise it will only take a minute or two." Oka asked reaching into her skirt pocket she felt her hands touch the paper doll in it. "It's called Ayano Ever After. A friendship charm that will keeps us friends together forever." She said showing everyone the small paper doll.

"I don't see why not." Miss Karin said. "How does it work?"

"Everyone gather around in a circle around this paper Ayano doll. And in your head repeat the words Ayano we beg you nine times in your head. Don't worry if you mess up a little just don't stop halfway through. You have to say it one time for every person or the charm will fail."

"What happens if we fail?" Taro asked.

"Not an option." Kokona and Saki blurted out.

"...uh, okay." Taro said

"Alright let's get started. Remember to say Ayano we beg you nine times in your head ok. Lets begin"

 _Ayano we beg you_

 _Ayano we beg you_

 _Ayano we beg you_

 _Ayano we beg you_

 _Ayano we beg you_

 _Ayano we beg you_

 _Ayano we beg you_

 _Ayano we beg you_

 _Ayano we beg you_

"Everyone said it nine times?" Oka asked looking around the circle. A chorus of yes filled the room.

"Now everyone reach forward and grab the paper doll anywhere you can. Hold onto it tight, dig your nails in if you have to. Just don't let go. We are going to pull on it until it rips apart into nine pieces, okay? On the count of three. One...two...three." The sound of the paper tearing could be heard as everyone held a small paper scrap in their hands.

"Hold onto the paper scraps okay, put them somewhere safe."

"So I'm guessing the paper scrap has some sort of meaning to it?" Shin asked as he slid it into his student ID.

"Yup as long as we all have a little piece of Ayano with us we will always be connected to one another as friends. That's the purpose of this charm."

"Thank you Oka. I'll treasure this forever." Pipi said with a big smile.

"No problem." Oka said as Pipi pulled her into a hug.

"I hate to say it but you all should be heading home now." Miss Karin said.

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone said as they headed towards the door. Before they could exit into the hallway the school began to shake.

"Earthquake! Everyone get under the desks!" Miss Karin said as she ducked under the teacher's podium.

Glass began to rain from above as all the lightbulbs shattered.

"Big brother!" Hanako said as she hugged her brothers waist.

"UNDER THE DESKS NOW!" Miss Karin yelled as she came to stand by her students. Before anyone could move a large hole in the ground opened up taking desks and chairs with it. Slowly more tiles fell into the darkness as it grew closer and closer.

Taro and Hanako were the first to fall their screams slowly fading into nothing as they fell. Everyone else followed as the floor disappeared completely.

And so they all fell, straight into hell.


End file.
